Kurokun
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Komine |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = くろくん |officialromajiname = Kurokun |othernameinfo = |aka = |dateofbirth = December 29 |age = |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 13653386 |mylistID1 = 19343199 |mylist1info = Utattemita |mylistID2 = 26307339 |mylist2info = chorus, etc. |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co292462 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = luz}} Kurokun (くろくん) is an with a very stable voice, who is good at singing both low and high notes. As seen in her cover of "PONPONPON" she has a cool lower voice, but she can also sing equally well in a very cute voice. Thus, some consider her a . She can accompany her singing with the guitar. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Suienyakou (Saganovel album) (Released on May 27, 2012) # Kachoufuugetsu (Saganovel album) (Released on December 30, 2012) List of covered songs (2010.06.01) # "Alice" (2010.07.07) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.26) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.10.17) (Taken down on NND) # "Venus to Jesus" (2010.10.30) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -remix- (2010.11.01) # "Negai Hana" (Wish Flower) (2010.11.05) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.11.15) # "Falling Star" (2010.11.30) # "Monocrossroad" (2011.01.09) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadow-Stepping Etranger) (2011.02.18) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Moon Waltz) (2011.03.03) # "Silence" (2011.03.11) # "Chiisana Sono Te de" (This Little Hand) (2011.03.19) # "Pero Pero" (2011.03.29) # "Poker Face" (2011.04.12) # "Sweet Devil" (2011.04.30) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2011.05.17) # "Domino" (2011.05.30) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2011.06.01) # "SPARKS" (2011.06.20) # "HERE" (2011.07.10) # "Utopia" (2011.08.21) # "Sayoko" feat. Kurokun and luz (2011.09.09) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. Kurokun and luz (2011.09.23) # "Eye Sensor" (2011.10.07) # "Before After" (2011.10.08) # "Sayonara Midnight" (2011.10.23) # "Nilgiri" (2011.11.05) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kurokun, Kokoyashi, MISAKI. Reji, Ruchiru, Riseha, 31 (2011.11.11) # "Last Song" (2011.11.23) # "Romantic Breaker" (2011.11.29) # "Monochrome Rainbow" (Bakuman 2 ED) (2011.12.03) # "Authentic symphony" (Mashiro-iro Symphony OP) (2011.12.03) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.11) # "Smiling" -+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- (2011.12.13) # "Honto no Kimochi" (Real Feelings) (Original) (2011.12.29) # "Sadistic・Love" (2012.01.02) # "Vivi and Aqua" (2012.01.15) # "magenta" (2012.01.26) # "Tsukino" (Of the Moon) (2012.02.10) # "Osamuraisan's 25 Vocaloid Songs Medley" (9 people collab) (2012.02.26) # "Kokuhaku" (Amagami SS+ ED) (2012.03.10) # "CANDY CANDY" (2012.03.31) # "Last Last" (2012.06.01) # "Duty Friend" (LUPIN The Third ~ Mine Fujiko to Iu Onna ~ ED) (2012.06.09) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko san OP) (collab) (2012.06.09) # "Sakamichi no Melody" (Sakamichi no Apollon OP) (2012.06.09) # "Now~1years after~" feat. Kurokun and Ali (2012.06.27) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.01) # "j e l L y" (2012.08.12) # "Anata ni Deawanakereba ~ Natsuyuki Fuyuhana ~" (Natsuyuki Rendezvous ED) (2012.09.08) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.11) # "Harete Hallelujah" (2012.11.28) # "No pain, No game" (BTOOOM! OP) (2012.12.01) # "Laterality" (Jormungand PERFECT ORDER ED) (2012.12.01) # "Aitai yo" (D.C.III Da Capo III ED) (2013.03.02) # "GOLD" feat. Akuwaa, Ayaponzu＊, Omaru, Orihime, Kanii, kalon., Kurokun, Keto, Shuiro, Sekando, Dakuten（゛）, TKTR, Torisan, masaki, Muta and yu-k@ (2013.02.10) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) -Band ver.- (2013.03.30) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horo Horo Chou, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2013.04.02) }} Discography Gallery |kurokun Mr.Music.png|Kurokun as seen in "Mr. Music" Illust. by Ruchiru (ルチル) |kurokun commu.jpg|Kurokun as seen in her NND community |kurokun twitter.jpg|Kurokun as seen on Twitter |kurokun NND.jpg|Kurokun as seen on NND |kurokunnatsuyukifuyuhana.png|Kurokun as seen in the band cover of "Anata ni Deawanakereba ~ Natsuyuki Fuyuhana ~" }} Trivia * The fact that her name ends with "-kun", a male suffix, and her low voice make people assume that she is male. * She likes J-Pop artists, such as Abe Mao, w-inds and Hata Motohiro. * She uses a SONY microphone. * Her general knowledge is quite good. * She hates insects. External links * Twitter Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female)